The Comic Book
by Majestic Moon
Summary: When Danny, Sam, and Tucker decide to record their adventures in ghost hunting in an extremely creative way, they learn a painstaking lesson. They all soon realize that being careless about the project is worse than they could ever imagine. DxS
1. Chapter 1

**Yeahh..new story...I know this will probably suck, but don't kill me.**

Summary: When Danny, Sam, and Tucker decide to record their adventures in ghost hunting in a creative way, they never expect it to cause more problems than it's worth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I I really was Butch Hartman, I'd be crying about one of my major accompishments not meaning enough to the company in which I'm employed at, so they cancelled it. ((sniff))

Chapter One: Tucker's Idea

_"Oh," _Sam began.__

"My," Tucker continued.

"_God"_

"I am so freaking"

"**BORED.**" Danny finished.

Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley sat on the floor in the messy bedroom that belonged to their best friend, Danny Fenton. The trio of dorks, as the school bully Dash Baxter had taken to calling them recently, had drooped eyelids as they stared at the blue wall of the other side of the room.

It was the middle of the summer, around the time when kids start to get bored of their vacation and start realizing that they hadn't done anything even remotely exciting yet.

The trio had spent their summer so far fighting off the weakest of all ghosts, like the box ghost and the ectopusses. Nothing exciting had happened since about right before school had ended.

Danny had to admit, not having to deal with all of the harder ghosts for over a month was pretty relaxing, but trying to fit back into his normal lifestyle was a bit harder than expected.

Tucker, surprisingly, had finally gotten a girlfriend. Valerie, to be more precise. Puzzling, yes, but apparently after Tucker repeatedly kept bugging her to let him take her to a movie, she had finally said yes. After a few dates she had seen that he wasn't half bad, and they had made it official.

It wasn't that Valerie all of a sudden decided that it was okay to protect Danny, but not Tucker by not going out with him. It also wasn't that she had given up ghost hunting, either. She had simply just lost interest in both Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton. Maybe it was the lack of ghosts for the past month or two that made her realize that her life didn't have to be the way she was making it.

Because of all of this, Sam and Danny were now left to be bored without Tucker. After being forced to watch old reruns of shows to entertain themselves since Tucker and Valerie had started dating, they had finally convinced Tucker to come over to Danny's house so they could have fun.

It wasn't that great of idea. The trio had spent the past hour or two staring at Danny's wall, mumbling incoherantly, and trying to come up with unique things to do together. They had tried playing Twister, which, as usual, was just awkward. They had also tried playing hide and go seek. Danny cheated by going invisible, so this hadn't worked out well either. They had even tried annoying Jazz, who was working on some college application essay.

"Sooooo...how about we build a fort out of pillows and stuff and hide." Tucker suggested in a monotone way.

"Get real." Sam sighed.

"How about dressing the box ghost up like a girl?" Danny inquired.

"Or what if we-"

"No to whatever lame idea you were just going to suggest," Sam spoke sharply.

"I have a good idea," Tucker began,"what if we go down to the nursing home down the street and put on a magic show for the elderly. Danny can use his powers to trick them."

"Nah," Danny said, "that would be a waste of energy. Besides, they'll probably all just fall asleep. I don't know any magic tricks..."

"..."

The trio sat in silence for a few moments before Tucker stood up and stretched his arms and back.

"Okay, you know what? It looks like it's about time for me to meet Val." Tucker rushed, hoping to not hear the wrath of an angry Sam.

"WHAT!!!??!!" Sam shreiked. "You are not leaving us alone to be bored, Tucker."

"Look, I'm not gonna spend my day sitting here looking at a _wall_." Tucker protested. "Why don't you guys do something, like -"

"Like what, Tucker?" Danny growled.

"I don't know, make a comic book...or _something_." Tucker suggested.

Blank faces were on both Danny and Sam's faces before slow smiles crept across their faces.

"A comic book?" Sam asked.

"A comic book of what?" Danny questioned.

"Uhhh...I comic book with all of the adventures of...Danny Phantom?" Tucker began putting on his boots.

Sam jumped up and gave Tucker a super quick hug. "Tuck, you're a genius!"

Danny stood up too, and began searching his room for paper and art supplies.

"A comic book it is." Danny agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**So, is this worth continuing? If I don't get that many reviews I'm just going to continue going on with my other stories and negect this. So, if you want me to continue, please say so!**

-M.M 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm finally updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Be sure to read the author's not at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I'm under 18 so obviously I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: Creating and Brainstorming**

Tucker left quietly, hoping to not further enrage the now serene and preoccupied lovebirds that swarmed around the room hunting for whatever art supplies that had ever been brought and forgotten about in Danny's pig sty of a room.

"Sam! Can you check in the bottom left-hand corner of my desk drawer for a ruler?" Danny requested.

"Aha! Found it! Hey, do you have any paint brushes?" Sam would reply.

They rampaged through the small, messy, blue room for about fifteen minutes before collapsing into two heaps on the ground next to a huge mound of charcoal pencils, watercolors, used art sets, paint brushes, rulers, crayons, colored pencils, paper, pens, markers, scissors, staplers, and tape.

The two sat for a while and stared with their eyes glazed over at the massive mound of assorted resources. Glances were thrown at each other every once in a while as they sat there quietly, trying to figure out how they were going to create a story about themselves.

"So, what are we going to do? Make things up or actually record the things that actually happen?" Danny asked.

Sam sat for a second and began to remember all that they had gone through since that fateful day when Danny had had his accident in the Fenton's basement.

"I guess we could start by making a comic about how you actually got your powers. Even if we made things up later, we would still have to show how you got this way!" Sam suggested.

Danny sighed, and also began to think about that fateful day when his life had been completely changed forever. He grabbed a sheet of paper and began to draw straight, evenly spaced lines on the plain white sheet using a pencil.

"My dad and I used to play this game when I was little. I guess it was a little bit before he had started to get so preoccupied with ghosts." he began.

"Yea..?" Sam grabbed a pencil for herself.

"It actually was a comic book. He would write the heading, conversations, or words at the top in the first comic box. Then, he would allow me to illustrate for that box and write the words in the next box. Then we would switch roles until we were done."

"That sounds like a fun way to do this! Do you want to start?" Sam exclaimed.

Danny never replied, and instead began writing the words for the first box. Sam tried to get a glance at what he was writing, but he pushed her away and covered it up with his hand.

"No peaking!" He pouted.

Sam laughed, and stared at him sitting there with a distant look on his face. Danny had always been her buddy for creation funny pictures and stories when they were little, an it seemed as if that part of their friendship that had disappeared when Danny had gotten his powers had come back.

The serene look on his face made her blood cool, and her stomach flutter. She had been trying to push away the deep feelings that she had for him for a while, and being alone with him like this was just making it even harder.

"Ha! Done!" Danny proclaimed, and Sam was pulled out of her trance. He thrust his light beige hand at her and placed the paper on her leg.

Sam brought it up closer to her face and began to read it.

_Jack and Maddie Fenton, Amity Park's seemingly insane ghost hunters, called their children into their basement. Jazz Fenton walked carefully down the steps as her younger brother, Danny Fenton, invited his two best friends (Sam Manson and Tucker Foley) to join them. _

When she looked up, she gave a thumbs up to Danny before hitting her own pencil to the paper. Both of them were rather good artists, as they had spent most of their childhood drawing cruel, silly pictures of one another.

Danny had followed suit and stared at Sam with a blank look on his face as she had done before to him. (Without him noticing, of course.) To him, she had been beautiful since the eighth grade when they had all hit the stage of raging teenage hormones.

She had always been there for him since that day in Kindergarten when he stopped five-year-old Paulina from drawing all over Sam's scribbled picture of herself in pink crayon. After the events that had followed the birth of Danny Phantom, he had realized even more that there was absolutely no way that he could live without her.

"Here clueless one, your turn!" She remarked after finishing her share of the project.

Danny didn't even bother to mumble his usually questioning of why he was the clueless one. Instead, he stared at the illustration that Sam had created right before him.

Sam's drawing and coloring, to put it lightly, was rather dark and heavily sketched, but had a feeling of warmth about it. In the frame, Danny's parents were shown calling down the trio and Jazz. You could see shadows coming down the stairs.

_The two parents began to describe the job of a large piece of machinery that they called a Ghost Portal._

In the speech bubbles that Sam had drawn in the next box, the Fenton's words could be seen.

"_This invention right here is a portal that can bring you into the place where ghosts live and come from!We Fenton's call it the Ghost Zone!" _

"_You children are going to witness how it works as soon as we power it up!" _

Danny thought for a few seconds before letting his mind wander back, and drawing what he remembered. His drawing was in a similar style as Sam's, and pictured Jack and Maddie boasting while about to plug in the portal.

The two of them continued creating the first page of the comic book, keeping to the pattern that they had started with. Eventually, they had managed to show how the portal didn't work, the looks of disappointment on the ghost hunters faces, and the cheery words of the teenagers who had gathered in the basement.

The two of them went downstairs for a few minutes to get two sodas, and then continued on. Danny had first started the next page by writing _The Next Day..._at the top of the page.

Sam drew what she remembered of the scene before Danny had entered the portal and received his powers. Pictured there, was Danny sliding on the silver and black jumpsuit that he had worn as he entered the portal. Sam had a camera in her hand, and Tucker was peering cautiously into the portal.

When Danny continued, he had to reminiscent about that fateful moment before continuing.

_Flashback:_

"_Ugh. Remind me why I'm going into that spooky portal thing again?" Danny moaned._

"_Because, you want to tell us what it's like inside one of your parents inventions!" Sam persisted before taking a snapshot of Danny and the portal. _

"_Right...Danny can you please hurry up and get this over with? That thing gives me the creeps. I feel like it's going to do something weird any second now." Tucker shuddered._

"_Stop being such a worrywart Tucker. You saw how it didn't work before. It's harmless!" Sam assured him._

_Danny ignored their remarks as he stepped carefully into the three-dimensional metal octagon. The cold feeling in the portal itself was enough to amaze him. He became so preoccupied with the design of the invention that he never even noticed the thick extension cord that made it's way into the wall. _

_He found himself flung into the wall after tripping, and his hand touched a cold, round button._

_Sirens were heard, and a female voice began counting down from 5 before he even knew he had tripped. _

_Sam and Tucker's shrieks could be heard, but Danny was frozen in a panicked trance. _

"_Three...two..." The voice counted._

_He attempted to escape the portal, but before he could reach the exit pain seared into him. A freezing feeling of no escape filled him as he attempted to stumble out of the invention._

_He managed to get out before the portal had finished activating completely, and he fell onto the cold metal floor. _

"_Danny...?" He heard a faint voice ask unsure._

"Danny?" Sam waved in front of his face. "Aren't you gonna finish?"

Danny shook his head, and peered back at the goth girl who bore a concerned look.

"Sorry, I kinda spaced there. I really don't know how I'm going to finish this one. Can you do it from your perspective, please?" Danny requested in a quiet tone.

Sam looked at him, finally realizing that maybe this memory had been much worse than hers. She sighed after patting him on the shoulder and taking the new paper, and began to recap her own recollection of the fateful event.

**Ahahaha! I made this one quite a bit longer than I usually do, so you should be happier that I pushed this off for a little bit. Basically, in this story there is going to be Danny/Sam romance, recollection of alot of the main events in the show, and my own special twist. (Hint: Never leave stuff laying around.) I hope that all of this has sparked your interest in this story. Also, one of the reviewers for the first chapter has kindly offered to help me in creating an actual comic book. (I'm not naming anyone at this point in case they don't want to do it anymore.) So that would be nice if it works out, wouldn't it!!!**

**Alright, review and tell me what you thing please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Finally, it's the next installment of _The Comic Book_. I'm sorry for not updating, but I've had some serious things to attend to. Anyway, enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: You know, I _still _don't own Danny Phantom. What gives?**

**_Chapter Three: Minor Carelessness_**

After asking Sam to draw the next part for him, Danny gave her the supplies and laid back and tried to regain calmness. The accident, although amazing and life-changing, was still something hard to think about due to the pain of having your insides rearranged. After relaxing for a few minutes, he gazed upon the large sheet of paper that their comic had begun on.

Sam had completely detailed the accident; likewise, showing everyone's surprise that instead of a teenage human with black hair and blue eyes coming out of the portal, a ghost with bright white hair and piercing green eyes appeared.

_Flashback:_

_ Sam was freaking out. The portal had begun to glow and activate, which would have been pretty cool if her best friend wasn't in there screaming his lungs out. Trying not to hyperventilate while tears welled up in her eyes, she grew closer to the portal. She saw a scrawny figure appear in the light, and a body stumble out. _

_ Knowing that it must be Danny, she rushed to the figure before it hit the floor. She lied the boy down before she could even get a look at his face. When she did, a short gasp escaped her throat. He was glowing. His hair was pure white. and his jumpsuit had completely mixed up color-wise. This couldn't be Danny. If it was, he was...dead.  
_

_"Danny," she inquired softly while shaking the unknown boy lightly. _

_"Nhmmm?" He moaned, his voice resonant. "What, Sam?"_

_"Danny," Tucker, who Sam had forgot was even there, began, "is that you?"_

_The boy sat up, an oblivious and cryptic look on his face. "What do you mean? Of course it's me, Tuck." He attempted a light laugh, but was unsuccessful._

_"D...Danny, I think your...d..dead." Sam sobbed , a tear rolling down her cheek._

_The rest was history. Danny staggered up to the nearest mirror and gazed upon his new appearance with awe and disbelief. He remembered closing his eyes and wanting to be and look alive again, and a cool feeling traveled through his body, accompanied with two white-blue rings. When he opened his eyes again, he was back to normal. The trio exchanged puzzled looks, and life changed forever for them._

Danny looked up from the comic and at Sam, who had been sniffling a bit. "Sam, are you tearing up over there?" He asked, amused.

"You know, we really did think you were dead." She mumbled lightly.

"Yeah," Danny replied, "I figured that when I saw the tough goth start crying."

Silence overcame the bedroom. The "tough goth" wiped her eyes, and stood up. "Come on...lets go downstairs and get something to eat. I'm starved, and we should take a break."

"Alright," Danny agreed, "how about we make some of that--." A blue mist cut him off, and he sighed. "Never mind. Some annoying ghostly pest just appeared. Gotta go catch it. You want to come? We can stop at the Nasty Burger afterwards."

Sam shook her head. "Nah, I'll go home and eat. It's getting pretty late. Your mom's probably making dinner right now. It'd be best if I just went home."

Danny shrugged, "Alright." He stood up and flew out of the bedroom to go get the ghost while Sam grabbed her things and went downstairs.

"Bye Mrs. Fenton," she said as she headed for the door through the kitchen where Maddie was preparing dinner.

"Bye sweetie, is Danny up in his room still?" She inquired kindly.

"Uhh...yeah." Sam lied before leaving the Fenton household.

Maddie Fenton buzzed around the kitchen, getting rolls out of the oven and dishing out pasta on four different plates.

"Jack dear! Jazz! Danny! It's time for dinner!" She called through the house. She could hear her husband making his way through the labyrinth of tools that cluttered the lab's floor as he rushed to his meal. Maddie placed each plate at a different setting, and sat down, waiting for her family to appear. Jazz daintily sat down in her chair, and Jack plopped down, eager to eat.

"Jazz, did you see your brother come down?" Maddie asked her daughter.

"No," Jazz replied before grabbing a roll from the basket that was placed on the table.

"Alright, I'll go get him then." Maddie rose from her seat and left with a concerned look on her face that always appeared when she thought of her son.

When Maddie reached his room, she found the door open and art supplies scattered around the room. There was no sign of her son. On the floor, however, a large colored sheet of paper caught her eye. She bent down, and picked it up.

She smiled when she saw it was a comic, but the smile was wiped off of her face in a second when she saw the title. _The Adventures of Danny Phantom _was neatly written across the top. _'Oh no,' _she thought, _'this must be what Sam and Danny were doing up here for all those hours. They must actually think the ghost boy is a hero!'_

Maddie sat down on the bed and let her eyes scrawl across the paper. She found the illustrations of everyone amusing, but became puzzled when she realized that the event depicted was the day that she and her husband had finished and attempted to activate the portal, only to find it didn't work.

_'How does this have to do with Danny Phantom?_' Maddie questioned, and read on. Her breathing became strained when her son was shocked by the portal. She shook her head in disbelief when she instead of her son coming out of the portal in the comic, the ghost boy did. Her eyebrows furrowed as she read and saw the trios reactions, and her son appearing once more in the place of Phantom.

It just didn't make sense. The whole thing wasn't plausible. It must have been two teenagers imaginations running wild on a boring summer day. It was a fantasy, or a silly inside joke. It couldn't be true. Danny...her son was _not _the ghost boy. Despite still not knowing where her son was, she left the room, making sure to leave the comic exactly where she found it.

She took a deep breathe and pounded down the stairs. _'I won't say anything. I don't know for sure. If I asked Danny about it and it was just their imaginations, I'd look crazy. I'll research later.'_

"Squeekycheeks, are you okay? You look a little pale." Her husband questioned, stuffing his face with a large enough quantity of pasta that it nearly fell of his fork before reaching it's destination.

"Yeah," she rasped and cleared her throat, "I'm fine."

"Where's Danny?" Jazz questioned with one eyebrow raised.

"Bathroom," Maddie lied, "I'm sure he'll be down in a few minutes."

Jazz didn't mention that she had passed both his room and the bathroom on the way down, and he wasn't in either one. Sure enough, a blue-eyed teen with a questionable bruise on his left arm ascended down the stairs in a matter of minutes.

"Heh. Sorry I'm late?" He remarked with a puzzled expression, as his mother was glaring at him without realizing it.

"Go ahead and eat." Maddie swallowed, and the table became filled with conversation once more.

**Authors Note: Heh. Once again, really sorry that I haven't updated. There's been a lot of issues and it's become really hard to be devoted to fanfiction writing. I'll update soon. I'm going to work on my other stories and then I'll come back to this as soon as I can. Thanks for putting up with my lateness. Please please please review. I'll be much quicker updating if I have some motivation.**

**-M.M **


End file.
